Strange Connection
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: While out on a walk Lavi meets a stranger, he doesn't understand why this boy interests him so much but he can't help but wonder why he is so sad. The two of them end up having a strangely deep conversation for strangers and Allen can't help but feel a strange connection between him and Lavi. Laven, future-set AU, rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fellow Laven lovers, I have anther multi-chapter story for you! I am not sure how long it will be, but hey I really like this idea so I hope you stick around for the adventure. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters, etc. **

It was a chance encounter and it was never supposed to happen, not to them anyway. One never expected this to happen to him and the other, well he was emotionally unavailable. Neither was unhappy with their lives, but neither was completely satisfied with them either, they couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Maybe the two of them weren't the best matches for each other, and yet somehow they worked. They say that you are connected your "fated person", the one you're supposed to be with for the rest of your life, by an invisible red string of fate tied to each of your pinky fingers. What if this was their red string of fate? What if the two of them were really meant to be with each other? Should you really let true love pass you by because you're with someone else or the situation isn't right? They met by mistake and if they wanted to find each other again, would they even be able to?

Lavi shoved his hands into the deep pockets of his jeans, internally swearing at himself for not bringing a coat. He watched the hot cloud his breath made against the cold January air; of all the places he and Gramps could have visited it had to be London in the middle of winter. He walked the gravel path set out in front of him, he should be sleeping right now and he cursed his jet lag that he couldn't. Walking usually helped calm him down and helped him sleep, but the violent shivers that racked his body only seemed to wake him up more. Lavi's deep green eyes scanned the park as he walked and eventually landed on a figure with a shock of white hair that shines sliver in the moonlight. The redhead seemed intrigued by the figure as he made his way over, and he wondered if the old man was homeless or maybe he was lost. "It's a little cold to be out here all alone, huh sir?" Silver eyes that matched silver hair connected with Lavi's green ones and the redhead gasped when he realizes that the figure was not an old man, but a young man, maybe in his early twenties. "Oh sorry, man, I thought you an elderly man because of the white hair."

The young man smiled, but the smile didn't quite light up the sadness in his pale eyes. "Yeah I get that a lot."

"Well it still can't be safe to be out here all alone right? So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing, besides mine's a long story. You wouldn't want to hear a sob story from a stranger."

"I couldn't sleep, jetlag you know, walking usually helps, but the cold seems to be making it worse."

The white-haired male looked up into honest green eyes, "Doing a bit of traveling?"

"Yeah, I always end up in various places because of my Gramp's job. He's a historian, always traveling around for some sort of research for a new book he's writing. I travel around with him because the two of us both don't have anyone else and I was thinking of taking over his job someday. He always finds out some sort of secret or new information that only a few people know and it's kinda cool to know stuff like no one else knows."

"Huh…that's really interesting, but why are you telling me always this? You don't know me."

"Yeah so? I guess I've always been an open person. You looked sad; maybe you could tell me about it, talking sometimes helps. I'm leaving in a few days for a new destination, depending on where Gramps research takes us so you'll never see me again. What are you really losing? I'm really good at keeping secrets, no one would ever have to know."

Allen eyed the redheaded stranger with suspicion, why did he suddenly want to spill everything with someone he just met? Was it the young man's warm, honest eyes or his inviting tone of voice or maybe his easy smile? Allen couldn't decide, but he suddenly found himself spilling his story. "My boyfriend—well I guess my ex-boyfriend—and I had a huge fight tonight and broke up. I mean if you really knew us you would think fighting for us is nothing because we bicker almost all of the time, but under all of that we really care about each other. I don't know what happened it started off as our normal bickering and it escalated from there. We ended up screaming at each other and he broke up with me and I'm still in love with him."

Lavi shook his head slowly as Allen finishes, wishing he could relate in some way but he'd never had any experience with relationships and being in love. "Wow man, that's rough, I'm sorry."

Allen snickered slightly, "Really that's all you have to say? I thought you said talking helped."

"Yeah, I'm usually good at this stuff, but relationships are my weak point…I don't have any experience."

"You've never been in love?"

"No. Not once."

"Wow so my problems must seem really trivial to you…I guess."

"No," Lavi assured him, "not all. I just can't imagine what it would feel caring for someone so deeply it must be hell having him leave you."

"Yes it is. I still can't believe you've never been in love,"

"Well I lost my parents young and Gramps adopted me because neither of us had anyone else. He made me his apprentice and we traveled around a lot so I've never really been anywhere long enough to have friends let alone have a romantic relationship. How long were you and your boyfriend together?"

"Wow, that must be hard, I couldn't imagine…aren't you lonely? I've lived in London almost my entire life." Allen paused, his stormy eyes swimming with tears once again. "Almost five years."

"Wow five years, that's a long time…the only time I lived in one place that long was when before my parents' death. Yeah I do get lonely sometimes, but I try to stay away from emotions like that. It's not worth having emotions such as love or loneliness when you move around as much as I do."

"But what about your grandfather? Don't you love him?"

Lavi forced a smile, "well he's not my real grandfather, we aren't related, and he adopted me. Yeah I do love him like a father, but still I've never felt real love. I hardly remember my real parents or any real friends that I've had." He looks at the white-haired young man next to him, "sorry I couldn't be of more help with your situation."

Allen smiled up the redhead, a genuine smile this time, "No surprisingly it has helped just talking about it and hearing about someone else's life situation."

Lavi returned his warm smile and stood up, "I'm glad, but it's really getting late. Maybe I'll see you around, but probably not. Oh and I'm Lavi, by the way."

He offered his hand out the younger male and Allen smiled, shaking his hand, "I'm Allen."

"Nice to meet you Allen." Lavi waved over his shoulder and Allen couldn't help but feel a little sad as he watched the redhead go. He didn't understand it, but he felt as it he had known him for so much longer than just tonight. It was like they had some sort of strange connection.

**A/N: I just really like writing Laven AU stories and this is a random idea I had so I decided to make it into a story. I hope you like it and be on the look out for chapter 2, but I will probably update Angels Show Up in the Strangest of places first. **

**~Hope out! **


	2. Chapter 2

The redhead sighed trying to focus on Bookman's notes in front of him. His emerald eyes scanned the page, but he was getting nothing out of it. He sighed again, dropping the papers on the desk in frustration and looked out the window. The rising sun spilled a small pool of light into the room, illuminating the redhead with a faint glow. He'd usually spend this time sleeping, but his thoughts had been racing so much lately, that he couldn't sleep. This was why Bookman had always warned him against getting attached, it distracted him from him work, and most of all it made it harder to leave. He had never meant to get attached; he was just being kind to a stranger in need. He told himself and the stranger that there was no risk because they'd never see each other again, but then why did he want to see the white-haired male again? One little conversation was all it took, but he hadn't chosen this one, no this attachment chose him.

Lavi groaned inwardly, trying not to wake Bookman who was sleeping a few feet away. He didn't want this! Yet he had this strange urge to search the city for Allen. He'd never really cared for anyone in the past cities he'd visited, so why was Allen different? Maybe it was the other's kind smile and ability to smile even when the little guy looked like he was going to fall apart. Maybe it was the fact that something about Allen made him open up to another like never before. Whatever it was Lavi knew he couldn't deny it he was attached. He didn't mean to and Gramps would kill him for it, but it had happened. He knew what he had to do now. Lavi had to do what he had always done; shut this part of him away and move on to the next place. Lavi winced, knowing this time it would be harder and this time it wasn't something he even wanted now. The redhead clenched his fists and he wanted to scream. He couldn't let that one night be his undoing and he'd worked too hard to throw it all away for one chance encounter.

His emerald eyes widened as he noticed that his heart had been pounding this whole time. Was this because he'd been thinking of Allen? He'd always heard about the signs, but he never thought it would happen to him. _Could this be what it was like to like someone that way? No! No, that's impossible. Besides Allen just broke up with that boyfriend, he couldn't return my feelings anyway. I mean if I had such feelings, anyway. _Lavi sighed as he got up and grabbed his coat, _maybe some fresh air will help me. _He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't hoping to run into Allen on his way to the café close by. He gasped as he approached the Broad Water café and saw none other then Allen sitting at his favorite table by the window. He shook his head, cursing his luck, and approached the table. "I know I said we'd probably never see each other again, and yet here we are. Sorry about that."

Allen's pale gray eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the voice, and he grinned as looked up and saw Lavi standing there. "Lavi!"

"Yeah, it's me, what are the odds, huh?" His eyes surveyed the young man in front of him, it had only been two days since they had last seen each other and Allen looked much than that night.

Allen continued to smile at the redhead, "Yeah I know. Why don't you sit down and have breakfast with me since you're here?"

Lavi nodded and took the seat across from Allen, ordering a cup of coffee from the waitress as she came by. "So," he addressed Allen, "what do you have planned for the day?"

"Well not much, I usually come by this café since its one of my favorite places and its one of the place that opens the earliest since I'm a naturally early riser. After this, I don't have really anything planned, why?"

Lavi swallowed, going against his gut and decided to take a chance. "Well today is my last day and since I happened to run into you…I thought maybe we could spend it together." He looked down into his cup, gripping it tightly, fully expecting the answer to be negative.

Allen warm smile brightened, "I'd like that."

The redhead looked up in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? We did run into each other and we're both free. How much of London have you seen?"

Lavi couldn't help but smile, "Well I've seen a little, but mostly what Gramps needed to see for his research."

"Well London is a beautiful and historic city, it'd be a shame not to see some of the best parts before you leave. I could give you a tour of some of my favorite spots after we eat, if you'd like."

"Yeah that sounds like fun." The redhead grinned and both of them ordered breakfast when the waitress came by again. "So since we're spending some time together, we might as well get to know each other, yeah?" _What are you doing? That won't help with your little attachment problem! _Lavi swallowed and fought against himself, _a few simple questions wouldn't hurt! What else are we supposed to talk about? _But his negative thought fought back,_ well you could have refused! _He smiled as Allen nodded, "Okay then, what do you do for a living? Do you have a job?"

Allen took a sip of his coffee before answering, "Yes I do have a job, I work part-time at a bookstore near my campus. I'm a second year student at the Royal College of Music in London."

"Wow. That sounds prestigious." Lavi gasped, clearly impressed by Allen.

Allen laughed, "Well it is an expensive school with an extensive audition process so I guess you could say that. I got in on a piano scholarship, without that I don't think I could afford to go to school there. As long as I keep my grades up, I'm golden. I'm off for winter break until next week so that's why I'm free now." He paused thoughtfully, "Do you take any classes or anything, I mean I know you travel a lot."

Lavi sighed taking a bite of his toast before answering, "With all the moving around I did I transferred schools a lot and I did finish high school, but now I just travel with Gramps and learn from him."

"Would you have liked to go to college? Do you even want to follow in your Grandfather's footsteps?" Allen asked, cocking his head to the side in a way that Lavi wished he didn't find adorable.

"Maybe, I don't know. I mean to all of that. I wonder sometimes what it would be like to be able to have somewhere to call home, but I'm all Gramps has and I wanted to do his job at some point. If I had the chance I would have like to go to college to study writing." He sighed and watched Allen eat his mass of food for a moment before changing the subject, "Do you always eat that much? That seems like a large amount for such a beansprout."

Allen froze at the nickname and his fork fell out of his hand with a metallic clatter as it hit the plate below. "It's Allen."

Lavi watched him, sensing how tense the atmosphere had suddenly become and the sad look behind the annoyance in Allen's eyes. "Crap, what did I do?"

Allen swallowed and calmed himself down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react that way. It's just Kanda, my ex, used to call me that and the nickname has always annoyed me."

The redhead held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, don't use that nickname, got it. I'll make note of that. You didn't answer my question, though, how can you eat that much?"

The younger male shrugged, "I don't know, I've always had a fast metabolism and an appetite like this. Anyway, what kind of writer would you have liked to be? A history writer like your grandfather?"

Lavi shook his head, "Not really. I've always admired how a great fiction writer could spin a story and capture the reader's attention. It's like when I read a book I get to enter into a different world. I'd like to write something like that, but my writing would probably be based oh history because it's still a passion of mine."

"Really? I love books as well, that's why I chose to work part-time at that bookstore. Although, I usually get in trouble for reading too much on the job." Allen laughed.

Lavi laughed as well, "That sounds like something I would do." He sat back and let Allen finished eating as a comfortable silence fell over them. Lavi bit his lip, mulling over their conversation. Sure he had dreams like these, but in his situation he knew they were never possible. He tried to remember the last time he really talked to someone like this, someone he could tell anything to, and no one came to mind.

"Okay," Allen stood up and stretched, "you ready to go then?"

Lavi nodded as they paid for their food, "Yeah let's go." He followed Allen around the city taking mental pictures of the many sights that they saw. Somewhere along the way Lavi had stopped pretending to be who his grandfather always wanted him to be and just let go. He found himself smiling and laughing along with the white-haired boy just because he wanted to and he knew all of this would make it harder to leave in the end, but right now none of that mattered. At some point during their adventure, maybe it was when they hit the large crowds around Big Ben; they had found themselves holding hands. Lavi tried to justify it as a way for them not to get separated in the crowds, but when they were alone again neither of them really wanted to let go. When the sun started to set, painting the sky with its warm colors, Allen and Lavi found themselves back at the Broad Water Café saying goodbye.

"So I guess this is it." Lavi stated, he'd never been good at goodbyes.

Allen swallowed the lump in his throat. It wasn't worth getting upset over this, they both knew at the beginning this wasn't meant to last. "Yes, I suppose it is. I had fun today Lavi."

The redhead smiled, "Me too. Hey with our luck maybe I'll see you around some day. Who knows, maybe I'll be back in London in the future and we'll see each other again."

Allen smiled, his voice laced with sadness, "Yeah maybe. Goodbye, Lavi."

"Goodbye, Allen." Lavi turned on his heal and waved over his shoulder as he left.

Allen watched Lavi's retreating figure until it turned the corner and disappeared. He mentally swore at himself for not at least getting a phone number from him. This might have been his one chance to finally move on from Kanda, to be happy, and he had just let it walk away. When he was with Lavi it didn't hurt anymore, he didn't even think of Kanda once while they were together. Then he shook his head, trying to get rid to those thoughts. No, they weren't meant to be together, they had met by chance and it was nothing but that. Allen winced, but maybe it could have been, but now he'd be a little blip in Lavi's life and nothing more.

* * *

_**A/N: Hi hi! So this isn't on hiatus anymore (well obviously since I just posted a chapter...)! Anyway...this ending is so sad...but don't worry! If you know my writing, then you know how much I adore happy endings so this one isn't done yet until there is one! I think there might only be one more chapter to this story unless I decide to write an epilogue. Feel free to leave a review to tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll see you next time (hopefully with a faster update since I'm done with school for the summer). **_

_**~Hope out! **_


End file.
